fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nakahashi Anna
Nakahashi Anna is one of the main Cures of the spin-off season to the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' series, Pretty Cure Nova V!. Anna can be very mysterious towards others but is acutally a lovely young girl. Her biggest priority is to keep it as a secret that she comes from another world. Her alter ego is , the carrier of the green Rainbow Jewel. General Information Personality Anna is a girl who grew up in the Jewel Kingdom. She came to Amanogawa to live along side the humans a long time ago. Even though she had a rough start, Anna managed to adapt to the human's way of living. However, as Berry came to earth, this slightly changed. While Anna is a nice and graceful girl, who appears very mysterious towards others. However, Anna is pretty lonely on earth and desires to return to the Jewel Kingdom one day. Until she met Kisaki and the others, her biggest priority was to keep her secret. Appearance Anna has dark green colored hair, that she has tied into a ponytail, which is hold by a black ribbon. Her hair reaches to her hips. Her eyes are dark brown colored. She is usually seen wears a white, short sleeved blouse. She wears a black, sleeveless cest over the blouse. She wears a red cecked skirt, and a black belt around her hips. She wears black ankle boots and white stockings that reach to her knees. A small, pale brown colored bag is attached to her belt. As Cure Nebula, her hair becomes paris green colored and is usually kept opened. She wears a black ribbon with a silver star brooch in her hair. Her eyes also become green colored. She wears a mainly white and green colored, two piece outfit. A forest green bow is attached to her top and has a heart-shaped, bright green colored jewel with golden edgings in the middle. The trims of the top are white, while the sleeves are white colored and puffy. The skirt is pleated and also has white trims. A bright green colored cloth is attached to the trims of the skirt and is slightly longer than the skirt itself. She wears a white chocker, that is tied to a bow at her back. She wears forest green colored boots that end under her knees. Relationships Friends *'Terumi Kisaki:' Kisaki is a girl in Anna's age and one of her classmates. While the two have known each other for a long time already, the two never got to talking to each other until the both of them had been granted the power of the Rainbow Jewels. Kisaki now tries to support Anna and help her with making new friends. Etymology - Nakahashi comes from meaning "within", "medium", "middle" or "center", combined with meaning "bridge". So Nakahashi means "the center of the bridge" or "within the bridge". - Anna is a Latin form of the Greek name Ἅννα and the Hebrew name Hannah, which means "favor" or "grace" or "beautiful". Saint Anne was traditionally the name of the mother of the Virgin Mary, which accounts for its wide use and popularity among Christians.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_(given_name) Cure Nebula - A nebula is an interstellar cloud of dust, hydrogen, helium and other ionized gases. Originally, nebula was a name for any diffuse astronomical object, including galaxies beyond the Milky Way.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nebula Pretty Cure Cure Nebula is Anna's Pretty Cure alter ego, who uses the power of stardust. She is the carrier of the green rainbow jewel, the Green Prasiolite, while her theme color is green. Cure Nebula's only known attack is Milky Way, for which she summons an amount of white starts, floating around her. As she then shouts "Cheerful, Pearl of the Comet! Pretty Cure... Milky Way!", the stars spread around and explode. The explosion cause the enemy to be defeated. Transformation "Pretty Cure! Vivace Action!" - Pretty Cure! Vivace Action! is the official transformation phrase used by Nakahashi Anna to transform into Cure Nebula in Pretty Cure Nova V!. Trivia *Anna is the only character in Nova V! to have no relatives mentioned. *Anna is one of the few character to originate from another world and not have a different form. References Category:Pretty Cure Nova V! Category:Pretty Cure Nova V! Characters Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Green Cures Category:Females Category:Female Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina